The invention relates to a shaft transmission for a weaving machine.
Shaft transmissions, also referred to as “eccentric machines”, are used for driving the heald shafts of weaving machines. The shaft transmission has the task of deriving several different back-and-forth movements from the uniform rotation of a shaft in order to drive the heald shafts.
In conjunction with this, document WO 2005/098108 A1 has disclosed a shaft transmission that comprises a transmission frame with a rotatably supported shaft that bears several cam disks. These cam disks are associated with cam disk followers that actuate rockers. Connected to the rockers is a rod assembly used for the transmission of the drive motion to the respective heald shaft. The shaft is driven, via a bevel gear transmission consisting of a crown wheel and a conical wheel, by a drive shaft that is connected to a drive motor.
The form of each cam disk defines the form of the rockers of the associate heald shaft. Occasionally, the issue of changing the form of motion arises. In order to resolve this, the cam disks need to be replaced.
Regarding this, the aforementioned document suggests to provide the shaft, on its end away from the bevel gear transmission, with a removable end-piece that is supported in a support arrangement, which, in turn is detachably held by the transmission frame. If the cam disks are to be exchanged, the support arrangement is detached from the transmission frame. In addition, the end-piece is released from the shaft. Thereafter, the unit consisting of the end-piece and the support arrangement can be removed, thus leaving a narrow gap between the free end of the shaft and the transmission frame. Through said gap, individual cam disks pulled off the shaft in axial direction can be removed from the transmission frame and, conversely, the new cam disks can be mounted on the shaft.
This technical solution requires the disassembly of the cam disk package held on the shaft.
It is the object of the invention to simplify changing of the cam disks.